Archeczian and Archeczon History
ARCHECZIANS New Taurica 111'000'000 BC: The evolution of the Archeczians on the Taurican homeworld, New Taurica reached it's current stage - inflamement. 110'000'000 BC: Archeczians start living in the volcanoes of New Taurica's Eastern Continent. 105'000'000 BC: Mount Archecz erupts and covers the whole Eastern Continent for 25 million years in a period called the Volcanism Era. 104'999'900 BC: After 100 years of the Volcanism Era, the Tauricans built a massive wall of plasma around the Western Continent. 94'940'000 BC: After 10060000 years of the Volcanism Era, the Archeczians leave New Taurica to search for a new homeworld. 94'939'800 BC: After 200 years of Archeczian extermination and conquering, they find Archeczia, a firey world with a surface temperature of 2800 Kelvin. 80'000'000 BC: After 25 million years of the Volcanism Era, the ash clouds vanish. Archeczia 94'000'000 BC: After 939'800 years of building a civilization, the Archeczians have made a cosy little home in the centre of a firey empire. 80'000'000 BC: Archeczia gets struck by an asteroid similar to 99942 Apophis. 79'999'980 BC: The Archeczians start to attack New Taurica for the Eastern Continent. 79'999'970 BC: Archeczian-Taurican War 1 begins. 78'999'970 BC: Archeczian-Taurican War 1 ends. It is named "the million-year war". The Tauricans win and take the city of Fireloqua. 69'000'000 BC: Archeczian-Taurican War 2 begins. 60'000'000 BC: Archeczian-Taurican War 2 ends. It is named the second longest war in history. The Archeczians win and put the Eastern Coast of the Eastern Continent on fire AND they take the remainder of the Eastern Continent as their's. 50'000'000 BC: Treaty of Taurmadroid Fields is created. 30'000'000 BC: Treaty of Taurmadroid Fields is broken when the Archeczians take warring action by blowing up the post-Taurican city of Fireloqua. 29'999'999 BC: Taurmadroid War 1 ensues for 14 million years. 15'999'999 BC: Taurmadroid War 1 ends. Both sides lose. 10'000 BC: New Taurica gets a Shadow Proclamation order on the Archeczians. 1272 AD: Archecz1A is built. He is the first ancestor of the Archeczons. ARCHECZS 1272 AD: Archecz1A is built. He is the first ancestor of the Archeczons. 1273 AD: Archecz1A is killed by Taurican War Hero, Future King, Henry X. 1274 AD: Archecz1B is built. He is programmed to destroy the Tauricans. 1300 AD: Archeczs get rights to be royalty. Population: 25. 1356 AD: First Archecz King: Archecz2B crowned. 1404 AD: Archecz2A killed by Taurican Assassinator, Henry XI. 1460 AD: Biomechanical riot of 1460. 1500 AD: "Archecz" name terminated. ARCHECZONS 1500 AD: "Archecz" name terminated. 1525 AD: Archecz14N (AKA Archon I) becomes 1st Archeczon King. 1578 AD: Archon I executed by Archeczian Government. 1780 AD: The Great Archon War begins. It ensues for 22 years. 1802 AD: The Great Archon War ends. 25'000'000'000 are killed. 1876 AD: Archeczons find Archeczon, a firey world in rebelling range of Earth (900 light-years). 1900: The Archeczons invade Archeczia and take the City of Corrarico, in the subtropics of Archeczias Southern Hemisphere. 1986: The Great Movement of The Dark Armies of Hell War begins. It ensues for 15 years. 2001: The Great Movement of The Dark Armies of Hell War ends. 270'000'000 are killed. 2014: The Archeczon-Archeczian War begins. It is ongoing. 2015: The Battle of Vega 5. 20'000'000 are killed.